The present invention pertains to lamp testing systems; more particularly, the present invention pertains to a system for non-destructive pressure testing of incandescent lamps.
Most incandescent lamps are produced with an evacuated internal atmosphere. Essentially, the internal atmosphere is at a relative vacuum because the air pressure within the lamp is quite low with respect to atmospheric air pressure. If during or after the manufacturer of the lamp a leak develops or the internal components of the lamp become contaminated, the air pressure within the lamp will increase. This increased pressure can cause the lamp to have a shorter life span or worse turn dark so the light output is reduced.
There is no effective method of testing lamps other than providing the lamp with operating current at the prescribed voltage and then letting the lamp operate for several minutes to determine whether or not a darkening of the lamp occurs. Such testing is time-consuming and reduces the life of the lamp.
There is, therefore, a need in the art to provide a system whereby incandescent lamps can be tested in a rapid manner and those lamps in which an overpressured condition exists can be easily and quickly identified.